


No Place Like Home. [Guzma x OC]

by GoogleSearchBarz



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Brainwashing, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Original Pokemon Trainer - Freeform, Pokemon - Freeform, Pokemon Fanfiction, Pokemon Sun & Moon Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 07:18:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15791667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoogleSearchBarz/pseuds/GoogleSearchBarz
Summary: Maybe...Maybe it really was the truth. Maybe Kukui didn't need her...Maybe she really did belong in Team Skull.





	No Place Like Home. [Guzma x OC]

**Author's Note:**

> (Everyone is over 19 in this. I do not own Guzma or Pokemon, they go to Game Freak. I don't own the song, its rightful owner is Todrick Hall. I only own Maya.)

**Pay no attention** **  
****to the man behind the curtain** **  
****He’s a brainless, heartless, coward** **  
****with no power** **  
****That’s just another trick of his** **  
** **He ain't no wiz**

 

_“Sweetheart…” His words were slick, rain pouring down around them. Brown eyes refused to leave Grey ones, as her hand clutched tightly around the bright red Pokeball. She held it close to her chest, refusing to let go. She was done for. Her team couldn’t withstand his Golisopod, and instantly one by one she watched as her loyal Pokemon fell towards the mud and into a fainted state._

 

_What happened to her? Her streak? Her power? It felt like it had all went down the drain. Her heart began to eat itself away with guilt, knowing she failed her her friends and Professor Kukui. She took one step back, but the man in front of her was quick and grabbed her arm. She flinched, and hissed at the wicked smirk on his face._

 

_“Babygirl…” He cooed, almost sickly. He leaned towards her, tired eyes almost hypnotising into her own. She felt...frozen. She couldn’t move a limb, not even able to fight back. She just...let it happen. Gingerly, he pressed her curvy figure against his own, and snaked his arms around her waist._

 

_“You don’t n e e d them…” He began, words falling from his mouth like a snake. She blinked slowly, and her gaze began to wonder to the shining medallion around his neck, despite the cloudy atmosphere. She began to feel the rain seep into her skin, but all she did was stand there and let his words flood into her mind._

 

_“That professor coocoo ain’t got nothin’ on you. He ain’t worth your time.” He pressed his lips near her right ear, letting his breath hit the shell. The gentle strands of his bleached messy mane tickled against her cheek, and she shivers._

 

_Slowly, her eyes begin to dilate, and she finds herself dazing off. Almost in a trance._

 

_What if...he was right? What if Kukui really didn’t care for her? Besides...He did seemed pretty focused on her becoming the Champion, and didn’t even ask her how she was. It was just battle after battle, day by day ruining others’ trainers chances of hitting the big leagues. She felt like a guinea pig…_

 

 **don’t fear his fire** **  
****Jump in my balloon,** **  
****I’ll take you higher** **  
****Take you somewhere over the rainbow** **  
****Get your ticket to the show** **  
****Heels click, and here we go** **  
** **Cuz you already know**

 

_“Besides, he ain’t nothin’ but treatin’ you wrong. Why give em’ the power, baby? He’s been playin’ you like a Spinda...C’mon now, why not join me? We can make Kukui taste his own fuckin’ medicine for once.”_

 

_He runs his calloused hands along her sleek arms, and he can feel like cold she is, sopping wet from the rain. She seemed so focused, and he notices how her grip on her pokeball begins to gentle. He smiled viciously. His plan was working._

 

_The brunette bites her lip steadily, and she shuts her eyes. Flashbacks of past battles begin to fill her memory, the tear stained faces of younger Alolan trainers screaming for their partners to get back up, or the vile stares she’d get at the Pokemon Centre as her opponents healed up their teams after she ran them through the dirt._

 

_But...it was the smile of Kukui who made her push forward. His convincing words of going harder, going forward and destroying others’ in her path to reach the League. Lillie and Hau barely uttered a word to Kukui, they seemed to follow along to his plans as well and didn’t even consider the feelings of their foes._

_Was she truly being brainwashed?_

 

_She could feel it now. The utter anger she had for the Professor, the emotions that had buried themselves deep within her finally rise to the surface, and she bares her teeth. She snarls gently, and her frustrated eyes meet Guzma’s again._

 

_He simply raised a bushy brow, and smirked._

 

_“...Take me away.”_

 

_The words had left her lips, and next thing she knew, She was greeted with a heavy jacket and a supportive arm around her shoulders. They entered the gates of Po Town together, as a certain medal for Maya’s trials had fallen off her bag, and into the wet grass below._

 

**There’s no place like home**

 


End file.
